Ultra Danganronpa 3: Zetsubō e yōkoso
by Master - Jason Phoenix
Summary: -Sequel to Super Danganronpa 2- *Might contain spoilers*
1. Ultimate Beginning

The beginning of the end began with the arrival of that letter. Of course, that was not something I knew at the time…but that was a letter with the power to change the future.

"**Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!"**

I still remember the way those letters shined at me, almost like they had been sculptured in gold and infused with the paper. The letter, without the gold, was probably priced somewhere around the 5 digits, that's how rare it was for someone to receive an invitation.

Only students who exceeded in a certain field were chosen to be invited to join such a prestigious institution. Just off the top of my head I remembered reading about various faces that could be found inside the walls of Hope's Peak Academy: There was the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, the Ultimate Chef, the Ultimate Gambler, there was even an Ultimate Princess, among many others.

If you thought the outside of the letter was fancy, it was nothing compared to what was inside. Think of it like opening one of the big treasure chests in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. A shiny light seemed to emanate from the already royal-looking card, giving it a small aura of radiance to it.

Compared to all the other titles, mine was not really the most impressive.

"_We, the staff at Hope's Peak Academy, would like to extend this invitation unto you. Our scouts have kept a close eye on you and your achievements and would like you to join under the title __**"Ultimate Vigilante" **__as a symbol of pride and hope for the school. _

_Please consider joining our illustrious school, we hope to see you at the beginning of the School Year._

_With best regards_

_- Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy: Kirigiri, Jin"_

So my obsession with being a hero was ultimately what got me invited to join Hope's Peak. My father was a detective working for the local police station and he would often let me look at some of his work with him. It was in one of those times that I noticed a particular pattern in a set of victims of a certain killer that had eluded the police for some years and managed to capture him with my dad's help. While I was greeted with many "congratulations", others began to spread rumors about how I had condemned an innocent man and how the real killer was still on the loose. The few friends I had made at school soon turned their backs at me and I was made an outcast from the rest of the class.

And then, we come to the present.

**August 25, 7:45 a.m. Outside of Hope's Peak Academy.**

From an outsider's point of view, I probably looked like a kid who wanted to infiltrate the school. Hope's Peak had no uniform regulations so the only things I was wearing were a black jacket with a red Polo T-Shirt underneath accompanied by a pair of blue jeans and converse sneakers.

The sounds of students moving around the inside of the academy reached all the way to the gate.

"I'm late…"

Those were the first words to escape my mouth that day, accompanied by a small sigh. My older brother had said that most groups of friends are formed within the first moments of class, moments that I had missed by now.

An aura of resignation was beginning to set around me as I prepared to take my first "hopeful" step into my future.

"Hey!" spoke a high-pitched voice, which could only belong to a girl, and was accompanied by a small poke on my shoulder.

As it's only natural for any human being, I involuntarily turned to look at the person trying to obtain my attention. My first thought was that someone had gotten lost and probably forced themselves to ask me for directions, but that didn't seem to be the case as my eyes fell upon one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

She had a tall, feminine figure. Blue eyes and long, thick strawberry blonde hair tied into pigtails by 2 bear clips, a full black one and a full white one. She wore a black cardigan over a white dress shirt that, I couldn't help but notice, revealed some of her bra. She also wore many accessories including a loose black and white tie and a red bow. She wore a red miniskirt and lace up boots. On her fingers were long, fake red nails.

A dark red tint covered my face when I first noticed her shirt. Not gonna lie, I probably stared longer than I thought before I finally reacted and turned my gaze sideways.

"H-How can I help you?..."

I felt like I had suddenly turned into her butler, a feeling of inferiority suddenly washed over me but I managed to ignore it after a while.

"You a new student as well?" she asked, slightly tilting her head sideways. Not gonna lie, I felt like my brain was melting and I wasn't able to form full sentences.

"Ah. New. Me. Yes." I managed to speak, the red tint on my face only getting darker. Honestly, I had never really talked to girls before and now a girl who looked like she could be a professional model was standing in front of me.

"Oh! Me too!" she smiled, damn that was cute. "What's your talent?" she asked.

"V-Vigilante…" I mumbled as a reply before deciding to pass her my schedule. It would do a better job of answering any questions she had than me. In return, she passed me hers.

_So, we're in different classes…at least we're in the same year…_

My hope for a fantasy "boy-meets-girl" encounter was slowly flushed down the drain. In manga, the boy and girl were usually fated to attend the same class. Guess I was just not that lucky. A small frown appeared on her face as she read over my schedule. Honestly, if I didn't know better I would think that she was disappointed we weren't in the same class. After a while she handed my schedule back and stuck hers in her pocket.

"Guess we won't be seeing each other anymore…" she spoke, but her voice didn't sound sad in the slightest.

"Y-Yeah…" I scratched my head before turning to look at the school. Never had I wanted to not step inside that place more than right now. The girl gave me one last smile before waving her hand and turning to go inside.

"Wait!" It had taken all the courage inside me to call out to her and she suddenly stopped and turned to look at me with a confused look on her face. I guess she's one of those girls who can look cute no matter what expression she has on her face.

"W-What's your name?" I asked in the calmest tone I could muster at the time.

In a predictable move she gave me a small grin before responding with the usual "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking someone for their name?"

"Phoenix. Phoenix, Haken." I replied.

She suddenly ran back to where I stood and gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, Haken Phoenix. My name is Enoshima. Enoshima, Junko." She replied before turning on her heel and dashing inside the building.

Before I knew what had happened, a sharp pain erupted from the back of my head and the world turned back.

"Oi! Komaeda! Grab his legs." Spoke a voice that seemed to belong to a guy.

"Ah…Why do I have to help you out?..." Replied a 2nd male's voice, seemingly to be this Komaeda person.

"Just, hurry up! We gotta ge-" the voice was cut short by a small "shh" that emanated from Komaeda.

"He's still awake." Were the last words I heard before the pain in my head became stronger and I lost consciousness.


	2. Lucky Chance

Chapter 2

The only thing I could remember dreaming about was the blonde girl I had met on the first day of school. Enoshima, Junko. Our meeting had lasted but a few moments and yet she was permanently engraved in my thoughts. Like a standard romantic comedy, my dreams were filled with various scenarios about the two of us together. She seemed to have this aura that just attracted different types of people towards her. My dreams varied from the usual "romantic confession" at the Academy's roof to a date at the movies to the two of us alone in my house. What can I say in my defense? I'm a teenager, don't blame me. I was lost in my dream world until my body decided to remember that I was wounded and the same sharp pain from before erupted from the back of my head, disrupting a very vivid dream that was starting to take place, and causing my eyes to jolt open.

**Date: ? Location: ? Time: ? **

_Huh?..._

Usually when someone wakes up they expect to be welcomed by some familiar surroundings, your room, the living room, your classroom, maybe the library, places where you are used to waking up and where you remember falling asleep. In my case, I woke up in a completely unknown room. That's not to say the room was horrible, in fact it was quite the opposite. On the window, blocking the sunlight from entering, were curtains with a heavy red tint same as the one that covered the blanket that seemed to have been placed over me. While the furniture inside the room looked fancy, it did nothing to justify its size. The room was as big as standard jail cell, the bed took up more than half of the space and the rest was taken up by a dresser and a small study desk from which a silver object shined a top it.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

Those were the natural thoughts that surfaced inside my head, but seemed to be interrupted by the wound I had received. The most I had managed to recall was seeing the girl, Junko, run off inside the school before my vision faded. I also remembered hearing some voices as someone tried to move my comatose-like body.

_Komaeda...That's the name of one of the people behind this._

Dead set on figuring out the reason of my abduction, I groggily sat up before getting out of the bed.

_First things first, I gotta find a way to increase my visibility…_

Since I had not seemed to locate a light switch upon my first look of the room, the only other option was to open the curtains. That would also give me a good idea as to where I could possibly be, perhaps somewhere near Hope's Peak Academy.

_Right! Let's get these curtains out of the way._

A grin flashed across my face as I tossed the curtains aside, ready to welcome the warmth of the sun.

_What…is this?!_

Needless to say, my welcome party to the biggest star in our solar system didn't take place as an uninvited guest seemed to be in the way; An Iron plate to be precise, held in place by what seemed to comically look like giant, medium, and small bolts that seemed to have been made…well…let's just say that if a Kindergarten student could make bolts, these are the bolts that they would produce. Not giving up hope, I tried to pry the plate from the window but to no avail so I resorted to look around the room for anything I could use to possibly get rid of it.

_Right, let's keep looking around then._

My eyes then fell upon the silver object sitting on top of the desk. A small silver key with what seemed to be a small tag attached to it.

"_Haken Phoenix"_

_This is for me?..._

My fingers instantly curled around the key and moved it to rest inside my pockets, that's when I noticed another thing. A sheet of paper was resting underneath the key which I curiously picked up.

"**Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!"**

Unlike before, I felt my blood run cold as I read the words. For some reason the letter caused my hand to slowly shake before I turned the paper around to see if there was anything on the back.

"_Welcome! Future Hope for the world. Please feel free to become accustomed to your new surroundings before heading to the Main Hall at 8 a.m. sharp."_

Unlike the front side of the document, this side was written in crayon. The words were barely visible in the semi-dark room and I instinctively reached out where the light switch would usually be in my room before my fingers came into contact with a small unconformity on the wall that I knew was the one thing I was searching for.

_Let there be light._

A small chuckle escaped my lips at my lame attempt to make a joke before I flipped the switch and the room became illuminated.

_There we go!_

A small feeling of accomplishment filled my body before my eyes adjusted to the light and noticed a couple of new things. For once, there were cameras hanging in various corners of the room. The way they were set up seemed to take into account their blind points since apart from getting a clear view of the room, they could also keep a look out for each other. The second thing was a small monitor on the wall, right on top of the desk. A closer look revealed the monitor didn't have any way to turn on or off and there was only empty space underneath the bed.

"Guess that's all there is to look at in this room."

"_Ding! Dong!"_

_What? Where did that come from?_

My head turned in the direction the sound came from and I found myself facing the only door in my room.

_Hmm?..._

I cautiously stepped closer to the door before my hand wrapped around the handle. As far as I knew, maybe the person on the other side of the door was my kidnapper. Sadly, I had no weapon to defend myself.

_Ah! I got this, just open the door! What's the worst that can happen?_

My hand slightly tensed as I turned the handle and slowly pulled the door back.

"Yo!"

Spoke a familiar voice as he extended a friendly greeting in my direction. With a smile, the boy in front of me gave a slight bow of his head. He wore a long dark green coat that went down past his knees. On his right shoulder were various red squares and on his left shoulder was a red number "55". He had a plain white t-shirt with some strange red symbol on it underneath the coat. Black jeans from which a small chain seemed to attach from the back to the front with a small skull charm attached to it. His shoes were brown and appeared to zip up instead of using shoe laces or Velcro. He had messy, shoulder-length white hair and light gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Komaeda. Komaeda, Nagito."


	3. The Returning Characters

**Author's Note: Sorry, really short chapter. I wasn't really in the best condition to write it but I wanted to write SOMETHING at least. Not really sure if anyone is reading this or not, but hey! IF you are, thanks for putting up with my awful writing skills. I'll introduce the cast next time around, as soon as I come up with their names and talents…speaking of: If you have any suggestions for any of the names and talents for the cast then send me a PM, I will be more than glad to add them to the story since I can't come up with anything myself right now. **

Chapter 3

_Komaeda?..._

"Komaeda? Y-You're Komaeda?"

I found myself stuttering and slowly lifting a shaky finger to point at the guy. His reply was a simple look of confusion before he spoke up.

"Yeah, have we…met before? Do you know me from somewhere?"

His confusion sounded so sincere that I couldn't help but think that he wasn't lying. This guy, he was either playing dumb or really didn't know anything. Could it be that maybe this is a different Komaeda? But what are the odds of that, unless I have something to prove he was the one who knocked me out then I had no choice but to play along. If he really DID remember me then it was best for me to not give away the fact that I do as well.

"Ah! N-Not really, I just thought that it sounded pretty unique. Haven't met any Komaedas before, y'know?"

I told him with a small wave of my hand and a nervous laugh as if trying to brush it off. If he believed me or not he didn't show it, he simply laughed.

"You're late man; the others are already in the main hall. We had to draw sticks to find out who would end up coming to get you and I ended up drawing the shortest one."

He scratched his head and kept laughing.

"So much for being the Ultimate Lucky Student."

_The others?...Ultimate Lucky Student?..._

"Is that your talent?"

I let out before I even processed the thought. There were more people here; if the front of the letter and Komaeda's talent are real then they're also related to Hope's Peak.

"Yeah, that's my talent. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student."

**Ultimate Lucky Student: Komaeda, Nagito.**

"Speaking of, what about you? What's your talent?"

He tilted his head sideways when he asked.

"I'm the Ultimate Vigilante…Phoenix, Haken. Nice to meet ya."

It was weird, introducing yourself to your potential kidnapper. That was not something you got to feel every day. But I had the feeling that he already knew that if he was my kidnapper.

_Gotta talk about something else before revealing more about myself._

"So you said the others were waiting? But the letter said we had until 8 a.m. to head to the main hall." I frowned.

"Yeah, what time do you think it is? It's already 9 a.m." He replied, pointing to a watch on his wrist.

_9 a.m.?! _

"O-Oh, then I guess I should head over. By the way, how many others are there?"

_In other words, how bad are my chances of escaping?_

"Hmm…let's see…with you and me, that makes 16 of us in total." He nodded.

_16? Guess I won't be escaping any time soon…_

"Right, let's get going then." Komaeda's hand shot out, wrapping itself against my wrist and pulling me out of my room. I had no choice but to be dragged along as he ran to where the Main Hall was.

"Huh?" A questioning sound came from Komaeda as we suddenly stopped right outside my room. I took the chance to slowly free myself from his grasp and try to see why we were no longer moving.

"No way…" the words involuntarily escaped my mouth as I stared at the person standing in front of the two of us. She had a tall, feminine figure. Blue eyes and long, thick strawberry blonde hair tied into pigtails by 2 bear clips, a full black one and a full white one. She wore a black cardigan over a white dress shirt that, I couldn't help but notice, revealed some of her bra. She also wore many accessories including a loose black and white tie and a red bow. She wore a red miniskirt and lace up boots and on her fingers were long, fake red nails.

In front of us stood the one girl that had recently been haunting my dreams: Enoshima, Junko.

**End Notes: So there we go, the 2 returning characters have been officially introduced. I'll try to capture them as best as I can but I'm not perfect. I might end up messing up their character so please, if you notice Komaeda or Junko acting really OOC then point it out or something. Also, like I stated at the beginning. If you have any ideas for the characters then you're more than welcome to share them. Also, the Phoenix Manor Mage Massacre will be on indefinite Hiatus as my best friend and proof-reader, not to mention Creative Consultant when it comes to naming the characters and helping me set up the mysteries, is currently sick. **


End file.
